Irrompible
by Escristora
Summary: Después de pasar sus primeros meses en Hogwarts, Hermione vuelve a casa. Su padre apenas puede esperar para volver a verla. Porque existen algunos lazos que pueden con el tiempo y la distancia. Respuesta al reto "Día del Padre" del foro "The Ruins"


Siguiendo en mi línea de engancharme a cuantos más retos mejor, traigo mi participación al reto "Día del Padre" del foro "The Ruins". Es la primera vez que escribo sobre el señor Granger y sobre Hermione y no estoy muy segura del resultado. De cualquier modo, ¡espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes, así como el mundo en el que se desarrolla la historia, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Irrompible**

* * *

Es un día de invierno particularmente frío. Las nubes amenazas con lluvias fuertes y el aire gélido hiela a todo aquel que se aventura a salir a la calle. La meteorología ha hecho mella en la ciudad de Londres, generalmente llena de vida y bullicio, que hoy amanece gris y deslucida. Apenas se ve gente paseando y las pocas personas que se han atrevido a abandonar el resguardo de sus casas, lo hacen dentro de vehículos que los mantienen a salvo del frío.

En medio de toda esta tranquilidad, una pareja de mediana edad llama la atención de todos los transeúntes. Cogidos de la mano, van corriendo con rapidez, como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando a todas las personas que se cruzan en su camino.

– ¡Vamos, Jean! –dice el hombre, mientras corre con su mujer agarrada –. ¿Y si el tren se adelanta?

– George, no puedo más –resopla su acompañante –. En la notificación pone que el tren llegaría a las doce de la mañana y apenas son las once y veinte. ¿De veras crees que llegará tan temprano?

Ante la réplica de su mujer, el hombre reduce el paso y busca un banco en el que sentarse para que ella recobre el aliento. No les hace falta ir muy lejos para encontrar uno. Al sentarse, ambos dan un respingo; dentro de la estación se está mejor que en la calle, pero los bancos están prácticamente helados. Deciden que es mejor reposar de pie durante unos minutos antes que arriesgarse a coger una gripe, de modo que los dos vuelven a levantarse. Jean se abrocha el abrigo y se recoloca la bufanda, en un vano intento de protegerse del frío. George, por su parte, aprovecha el momento de descanso para observar a su esposa por el rabillo del ojo. Un mechón de pelo oscuro se ha salido del gorro de lana que cubre su cabeza y le da un toque juvenil. Está absolutamente preciosa.

– Perdona, Jean. Es sólo que no podía seguir esperando en casa. El sonido del reloj estaba crispando mis nervios. Por cierto, ¿te he dicho hoy lo guapa que estás?–añade con un beso.

– Señor Granger, hemos pasado varios meses a solas y ¿sólo hoy se le ocurre decirme lo guapa que estoy?

Ante la fingida indignación de su mujer, George no puede evitar reírse. Aunque si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, desde que supieron que Hermione regresaba a casa por Navidad, no habían dejado de hacerlo. Toma de nuevo a Jean de la mano y, esta vez, a un paso más relajado, se dirigen al andén mágico e invisible del que saldrá su hija.

~X~

Una hora más tarde, los señores Granger y su hija disfrutan de una comida familiar, después de haber abandonado King's Cross exultantes de felicidad. Hermione está radiante. Sonríe y habla constantemente. Les cuenta su vida en el colegio, lo apasionantes que son las lecciones y lo feliz que es por tener dos grandes amigos. George percibe que su mujer le lanza una resplandeciente sonrisa desde el otro lado de la mesa; su pequeña no está sola.

La joven habla durante horas y horas, para poner a sus padres al día de todos sus progresos. Durante el curso, les ha mandado alguna lechuza, pero los señores Granger no han conseguido hacerse a este sistema y tan sólo les queda esperar, pacientemente, que Hermione vuelva a casa para poder tener noticias de ella.

Un sentimiento de desazón se instala en el pecho de George. No sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que su hija ha cambiado demasiado. Que ya no pertenece a su mundo. Cuando la mira, ya no ve a la niña dulce, solitaria e inteligente que vivía rodeada por sus libros. Ahora, puede atisbar la sombra de la mujer en la que se convertirá y, aunque eso le llena de orgullo, no puede evitar desear rodearla con los brazos e impedir que crezca. Impedir que les abandone y se marche de nuevo.

~X~

Esa noche, George no puede dormir. La sensación de que está perdiendo a su hija es cada vez más fuerte y, aunque intenta convencerse de lo contrario, desearía poder cogerla y sacarla de aquel colegio. Un suspiro escapa de entre sus labios. Él nunca haría una cosa así, no mientras Hermione fuera feliz. Y desde luego que lo era, quizás, más de lo que lo había sido hasta ese momento.

Decide ir a beber un vaso de agua, para calmar los nervios. Mañana, toda la familia partirá a un viaje de esquí y deberá estar en plena forma. De camino a la cocina, George escucha unos ruidos que parecen provenir del cuarto de Hermione. Sabe que su hija se quedó dormida hace más de tres horas –él mismo la besó y le deseó buenas noches –de modo que se dispone a entrar a la habitación para averiguar qué ocurre.

Abre la puerta con sumo cuidado, con temor a despertarla. Se acerca suavemente a la cama donde su hija descansa y se sienta en el borde del colchón. Hermione murmura palabras incomprensibles, se mueve espasmódicamente y está empapada en sudor: tiene una pesadilla. George la zarandea con suavidad y le susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que consigue que abra los ojos.

– ¿Pa... Papá? – dice Hermione, somnolienta.

- Estoy aquí, cielo. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

– ¡Ha sido horrible! –exclama –. Había una sombra que se acercaba a mí y no podía impedirlo –un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de la chica –. No podía gritar, no podía moverme. Yo... yo...

Las palabras se atrancan en su garganta. Hermione está temblando. La pesadilla ha sido muy real y le ha dejado un sentimiento de horror que le impide reaccionar. George toma la iniciativa y la abraza con fuerza. Hermione le responde y se agarra desesperadamente a él, hasta que el contacto familiar ayuda a que se tranquilice.

En silencio, se tumba de nuevo en la cama y toma la mano de su padre. No piensa permitir que la deje sola después del miedo que ha pasado. George se reprende mentalmente por sentirse tan feliz. Su pequeña está tan asustada que las lágrimas se le escapan, pero él, sólo puede pensar en que le sigue necesitando. En que a pesar de todo, no la han perdido.

Decide que por dormir una vez con ella, no pasará nada, así que se tumba junto a su hija y disfruta de su compañía. Seguro que, por la mañana, Jean les regañará a ambos. Pero esta noche, George va a pasarla protegiendo a Hermione de sus fantasmas infantiles. El hombre sonríe al darse cuenta de lo ridículas que eran sus anteriores preocupaciones. Su niña nunca será demasiado mayor para que él la cuide. Cada vez que ella lo necesite, George acudirá. Al fin del mundo, si es necesario.


End file.
